User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Community of Wikia - Almond
The figure from before stands in a meadow, onlooking a small cottage. ???: The Faunus. Such a pitiful, neglected race of creatures who are just scum on the bottom of the food chain. It's rightful, the treatment they receive from those called the humans. But this Faunus is special, as it seems it will be part of this band of heroes. Not yet does it know what his semblance is, but in all time it shall be known. The figure moves closer to the cottage. This is just a happy family that'll soon be crushed by the sheer weight of the fact their son has been a part of a terrorist group. Perpetual Fear, as they're called. A group of humans and Faunus joining together to cause chaos wherever they go. The figure watches as a man with a war glaive walks towards the cottage. He will soon know what "true fear" means... The figure turns around and walks off as the man gets ever so closer. ???: Alan Nomally! Open the door! The door is opened and the man fires an arrow at the person who opened it. He goes inside and slaughters everyone else in there except for one. Where is Alan Nomally?! Alan's Dad: You won't hurt my son! Alan Nomally: Dad?! Alan enters the house and drops the stuff her was carrying. The man grabs Alan's dad, slits his throat, and moves towards Alan. No! The man stands a good foot above Alan and stares down right at him, glaring. Wh-Why are you here? I quit the group, I-I- "I" nothing. You have secrets of the group that cannot be released to the public. You should've thought of this when learning the name of us. Alan backs up and falls down whilst struggling to take out his weapon. I guess you've already figured out why I named it "Perpetual Fear". Takes out a second war glaive and gets into a stance, ready to slit the throat of the teen in front of him. Laku, I don't want to fight! This man, the leader of Perpetual Fear, is Laku Brita. And obviously, he won't be reasoned with. Then I guess this'll be an easy kill. Laku leaps at and slashes at Alan, who parries with his weapon, a falchion/carbine hybrid named Nag Tavi. Alan leaps back and fires from afar, hitting Laku in the arm. Urgh... Laku slams the war glaives together and forms them into a bow and arrow before firing multitudes at Alan, who dodges each one before getting it in the shoulder by a stray. Gah! Why are you so intent on killing me?! I didn't memorize your crappy plans anyways! You were at most of the burnings, how could I believe you don't know what the plans were? Laku rushes at Alan and swipes downwards with both glaives. Alan blocks and kicks Laku in the shin, causing him to stumble, and then decapitates him. Laku's head rolls to the floor and Alan turns back to his home. My home... my family... Where do I go now? Alan looks through the house and goes through a stack of papers. He finds a slip saying he was accepted into a school somewhere across the world, a "perfect" school. They were gonna surprise me... Alan folds it up and says goodbye to his family, mentally promises them he'll do good in life, and leaves. ...You can get up now, Laku. The figure returned to Laku, whose lifeless body grew a new head. It seems the kid is a good fighter. I didn't go all out as you said, sir. Next time you two fight, try to kill him. He'll be stronger and I want to see how he does. We must let the gods see what we have done to appease them. Then, they shall come forth from the depths of the Earth and kill humanity and the Faunus. You and your prophecies. Yes... Now we must go. We've already have the rituals for Fenrir and now Terrark. Yes sir. Laku and hte figure exit towards the woods. Category:Blog posts